Oscuridad
by Suiseko Lawliet
Summary: Esta oscuridad que me impide verte no me impide amarte.


**Hola todo el mundo, aquí Suiseko trayendo una historia pedida por thenordics5forever...**

**- ¿Eso no fue hace casi tres años?- pregunta Lis con desdén.**

**- No, fue hace... ¿siete meses?- respondo intentando hacer memoria-. ¡Lo importante es que aquí está el hermoso fic que ella me pidió! Oh, bueno, algo un tanto parecido, ya que tenía que dejar ciego a Dinamarca, que no fue completamente cumplido...- empiezo a divagar.**

**- En todo caso, ¿no deberías estar escribiendo un nuevo capítulo de Freedom in you're ass?- me pregunta Roy.**

**- No se me ocurre nada- le respondo de mala gana con la cara roja.**

**Ejem, lo de arriba no importa mucho. Por ahora no voy a agregar nada más, así que pasemos al fic.**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

**Aviso: Este es un fic angst Blind! DenNor. Si alguna de estas cosas no te gustan, estas en todo tu derecho de irte, no te obligo a quedarte.**

**Disclaimer: No, Hetalia no es mío pero, y creo que ya lo dije alguna vez, cuando domine el mundo si lo será, muajajaja.**

**- Idiota- murmura Lis.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Oscuridad**

Desde el día que nací lo supe. Nunca vería más que la extensa oscuridad, ya que mis ojos son ciegos.

Para equilibrar ese martirio te conocí. Tú, cuyo rostro nunca logre ver pero con una voz tan reconfortante que puede disipar todas mis dudas. No me queda ninguna, sé que te amo.

- Te amo- susurro intentando buscar con mis manos tu rostro.

- No puedes decir eso, ni siquiera sabes cómo soy- me respondes, rechazándome suavemente aunque acercas tu rostro.

- Esta oscuridad que me impide verte no me impide amarte- digo y tú te apartas.

- Eres realmente molesto; siempre insistes con lo mismo- dices y tal vez tengas razón.

Todavía tengo la esperanza de que me aceptes.

- Es tarde y está nevando- dices, dándote una excusa para irte.

- Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, sabes que nadie más está conmigo- digo, esperando que esta vez aceptes mi pedido de que te quedes a mi lado.

- No puedo, ya lo sabes- me respondes mientras abres la puerta que te llevara lejos de mí.

Susurro una despedida que tú correspondes y prometes que volverás mañana.

Me quede unos minutos parado. No quiero seguir esperando hasta el día siguiente para volver a oír tu voz.

En un tonto impulso (algo típico en mí, como siempre me recuerdas), salgo a aquel mundo que no conozco a buscarte. Grito tu nombre: "¡Lukas, Lukas!", mas nadie responde a mi llamado.

Me tiro al suelo, cansado, sintiendo como la nieve cae suave, suavemente cae hacia el suelo.

- No tienes remedio- oigo que dices, cubriéndome en un cálido abrazo- ¿Por qué haces algo tan arriesgado?- me preguntas.

- Porque te amo- es lo única respuesta que te doy y sabes que es la única que recibirás.

Te quedas unos segundos callado. La nieve sigue cayendo, compartiendo con nosotros este lindo momento. Este es de los momentos en que envidio a aquellos que pueden verte; sé que estas sonriendo.

- En verdad eres molesto- murmuras, moviendo mi cabeza desde tu hombro, donde la había reposado, hacía donde está la tuya, logrando que nos fundamos en un beso agridulce, que no duro lo que yo hubiera querido.

- Vamos, volvamos a tu casa- dice, tomando mi mano y encaminándome hacia mi hogar.

Déjame agradecerte por esto y por mucho más. Gracias a ti sé qué es la satisfacción. Gracias a ti sé qué es el amor. Gracias a ti sé qué la oscuridad no es impenetrable.

Porque lo diré una y mil veces:

Esta oscuridad que me impide verte no me impide amarte.

FIN.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y este sería el fic que te dedico, thenordics5forever, aunque no sea exactamente lo que pediste, espero que te haya gustado.**

** Por si a alguien le interesa, la idea del fic salió de una clase de Prácticas del Lenguaje en donde teníamos que escribir una historia utilizando seis palabras que describieran nuestro olor favorito (el mío es el de la vainilla). Las palabras que use fueron: reconfortante, cálido, suave, agridulce, lindo y satisfacción. **

** Bueno, ahora toca rogar por reviews…**

**- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerlo? Si alguien quiere hacerlo lo van a hacer sin que lo digas- me dice Roy. La verdad, tiene mucha razón.**

** Bueno, nos vemos la próxima. Adiós :3.**


End file.
